Need more
by Abigail Haruno 27
Summary: Hinata es virgen. Pero Ino no lo es, y Sakura esta a punto de dejar de serlo. ¿Podrá contener sus hormonas con Naruto por su inocencia o simplemente... dejarse llevar? / LEMON. NarutoxHinata. One shot.


_Género:__Amor y humor (: _

_Advertencias:__ Algo cursi/tierno/romántico, llámenlo como quieran. Ah y… ¡MUCHÍSIMO LEMON! Sí, soy una pervertida con estas dos ternuritas de Hyuga y Uzumaki, pero… ¿Qué se puede hacer? Jajaja.___

_Parejas:__Naruhina principalmente. Contenido Sasusaku y SaiIno.  
_  
_**Notas del autor:**__ ¡Ohayo! __Bueno, realmente no tengo idea de donde salió esto. Me costó un poco hacerlo por qué no estoy acostumbrada a hacer fics "así" e_e. En fin…_

¡Disfruten la lectura!

_**.**_

.

.

**"If I had one wish, it would be that you were always the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning, and the last thing I see at night before falling asleep"**

.

.

.

— ¿Cómo qué aún no lo han hecho? Hina, a ti te comprendo, seguramente Naruto lo debe tener más pequeño que una araña. ¡PERO TU, SAKURA! ¡SASUKE DEBE TENER EL PENE MÁS GRANDE DEL MUNDO! — gritó Ino, que estaba al lado de sus dos amigas vírgenes. Qué en ese momento estaban más sonrojadas que los tomates favoritos de cierto peli negro.

— ¡C-cerda, c-cierra la bocota! — contestó Sakura con otro grito.

— ¡I-i-ino-chan! ¿T-t-t-t-u y-y-y S-s-s-Sai-kun…

— Si, ya lo hicimos. ¿Para qué se supone que tenemos novios? —

— Para amar y ser amadas, cerdita. Por cierto… ¿tú dices que Sasuke lo tiene muy grande? Es decir, yo jamás se lo he visto pero… estoy segura de que si lo es. — dijo la peli rosa volviendo a su color de piel normal.

— Cerdita tu abuela, frentona. Y yo amo a Sai y me siento amada, ¿pero no crees que sea hora de pasar, ya sabes…a otros extremos? —

— ¡CHICAS! — gritó la oji perla y sus amigas la miraron con algo de susto. Valla que se volvía loca cuando se frustraba.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Te encuentras bien? —

— S-sí… lo siento, Sakura-san, Ino-san. —

— Está bien…— sonrió— Y-yo… a mi… me gustaría pasar a otros "extremos" con Sasuke-kun…pero no sé si estoy lista. —

— ¡Qué va, frentona! Solo compruébalo. Bésalo apasionadamente y fíjate si crece el deseo en ti. De esa forma veras si estas lista o no. —

— Yo creo que no tiene mucho que ver con que crezca el deseo…más bien si estoy lista para hacer todo eso…—

— ¡Claro que tiene que ver, Sakura! Si sientes deseo, cuando estés en "el momento" no importara nada más, créeme, te lo digo por experiencia propia. —

— Bueno, no quiero sonar pervertida, pero… yo a Sasuke-kun lo deseo hace mucho tiempo. — titubeo la peli rosa.

— ¡S-s-s-s-sakura-san! — dijo Hinata, y a pesar de sus tartamudeos, sus amigas la entendieron perfectamente.

— Hinata… ¿No crees que deberías dejar un poco de lado tu inocencia y…pasar a estos extremos? — respondió la rosada.

— E-e-e-e-e-esque yo… j-j-j-j-jamás m-me imagine en una situación así con n-n-n-naruto-kun. —

— Bueno… ¡no lo imagines, hazlo! — gritó algo risueña la rubia y Sakura le tapó la boca.

— ¡Cállate, Ino! Tal vez Hinata-chan aún no esté lista, y está bien. No tenemos que obligarla ni reprocharle nada. Ella está bien como es, y creo que Naruto entenderá esto a pesar de que es la persona más idiota de Konoha. —

— Bien, tienes razón. ¡Lo siento, Hina-chan! —

— G-g-g-gracias. Y-y-y-y c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-creo q-q-q-q-que t-t-t-t-t-tienen r-r-r-r-r-razón…— dijo, sin salir de su sonrojo.

— ¿QUÉ? — dijeron a la misma vez.

— ¿Estas segura de que quieres dar este paso, Hinata? — hablo la rubia luego de un par de segundos de silencio.

— S-s-s-s-s-s-sí…—

— ¿Muy segura? — continuo la peli rosa.

— ¡Q-QUE S-SÍ! — gritó. Y sus dos amigas casi caen al piso del susto.

**.**

.

.  
.

Hinata estuvo todo el día sonrojada. Por qué tuvo en su pensamiento todo el tiempo las palabras de sus amigas…

_"Bésalo apasionadamente y fíjate si crece el deseo en ti. De esa forma veras si estas lista o no"_

"_¿No crees que deberías dejar un poco de lado tu inocencia y…pasar a estos extremos?"_

"¿Estas segura de que quieres dar este paso, Hinata?"

Lo peor es que se escuchaba como un eco. Como si estuvieran detrás de ella repitiéndole eso. La gente la veía como si estuviera loca por qué se dio vuelta más de tres veces.  
Empezó a caminar por Konoha, sintió que su cabeza le iba a explotar. Y paso lo que menos quería ese día; encontrarse con su novio, Naruto.

— ¡Hey, Hinata-chan! ¿Qué haces por aquí? — le dio un tierno beso en los labios y ella se sonrojo más de lo que estaba.

— H-h-hola Naruto-kun. S-solo q-quería salir a caminar…—

— ¿Ocurre algo? Te vez más sonrojada de lo normal, ¿tienes fiebre acaso? — Le toco la frente — ¡Hinata, estas volando de fiebre! Vámonos te lleva… ¡Hinata! — la kunoichi se había desmayado.

**.**

.  
.

— Hinata, al fin despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes? —

— ¿N-n-naruto-kun? ¿Q-que ocurrió? — examino el lugar. _Estaba en la casa de él. Entre sus sabanas. Y ÉL estaba ahí. Algo dentro de ella hizo que se le acelerara el corazón. Y sus… ¿hormonas?_

— Tenías fiebre y te desmayaste, te traje aquí, por que quedaba más cerca. — rió.

— G-g-g-g-gracias N-naruto-kun. — sonrió. Y seguía sonrojada.

— Ya no tienes fiebre. Por suerte. — Sonrió también— Oye, tienes un mechón de cabello en tu cuello, déjame quitarlo. — _Ella al sentir su mano y su respiración cerca del cuello hizo que sus hormonas se fueran al carajo. Eso despertó el deseo. Oh, dios santo. ¿Tan rápido es esto?_

— ¡N-n-n-naruto-kun! — lo besó. El al principio se sorprendió por la reacción de su novia hacía él. Pero continúo el beso y lo profundizo tomándola por la cintura.

_El deseo dentro de ella se hizo mucho más necesario. Lo quería ahora. Quería que fuera de ella. Y ella quería ser de él._

Tomándolo por el cuello se acostó en la cama y sin romper el beso lo tiro encima de ella. Él metió su lengua dentro de la boca de la oji perla, y esta correspondió. Sus lenguas hicieron un juego infinito. Pero, ¡oh, los pulmones, EL AIRE! Cuando notaron esto se separaron.

— Hazme tuya. — dijo firme y muy sonrojada. Hubiera tartamudeado, pero, estaba a punto de perder la virginidad. Eso sería muy… ¿extraño?

— H-hinata… ¿estas segura de… esto? —

— Sí. Quiero hacerlo. — el sonrió y la volvió a besar.

_El beso no duro mucho pero volvieron a juntar sus lenguas. Cuando se separaron el bajo hacía su cuello y esparció toda su lengua por allí. La mordió un poco. Ella soltó un par de gemidos._

Naruto la deseaba hace mucho tiempo ya. Y no supo cómo, pero pudo controlarse al deseo. Estaba esperando a que ella le dijera algo o sacara el tema… pero esto pasó demasiado rápido. No sabía si ella de verdad estaba lista. Pero se dejó llevar.

_Hinata le saco la remera y este hizo lo mismo con la de ella. Bajo hacía su perfecto abdomen y comenzó a besarlo, luego subió y le beso los labios. Fue un beso largo. El rubio comenzó a morderle el sostén y de un tirón (sin saber cómo) se lo saco. Empezó a masajearle los pechos, ella solo gemía cada vez más. Y aumentaron los gemidos cuando el comenzó a lamérselos._

La peli azul lo tomo de la cabeza pidiendo más. En la lamio más aún. Estaba a sus órdenes. Y eso les gustaba a los dos. Bajo aún más lamiéndole cada célula del cuerpo que recorría, hasta que llego a su feminidad. Le quito el pantalón, y comenzó a lamerle allí. Hinata gemía, más y más. Quería más, _necesitaba más.___

— ¿Más? — susurro Naruto, pero su novia lo oía perfectamente.

— Más. — respondió entre gemidos.

— A tus órdenes. — sonrió.

_Le quito lo que cubría a su feminidad (que al principio se sorprendió porque era como un hilo, supuso que para las mujeres estaba bien) Y introduzco su dedo dentro de ella._

— _¡Na…Naruto-kun!_ — _gritó gimiendo._

_A él le gustaba como sonaba su nombre entre los gemidos de Hinata._

_Introduzco dos dedos, haciéndola gemir más. Quería más. Llegar al orgasmo junto a ella. Así que, cuando termino su "trabajo", ella comenzó el suyo._

Le quito el pantalón a él y lo demás hasta que los dos quedaron completamente desnudos. Comenzó a masturbarlo. El gemía. Y a ella le encantaba. Después de todo…el pene no era tan pequeño como decían. No sé cómo será el de Sasuke, pero el de Naruto, era perfecto.

Hinata con algo de miedo, comenzó a lamérselo, hasta que sintió que el gimió su nombre. Allí se olvidó de todo y siguió haciéndolo con más fuerza.

Ya era hora de la mayor parte. Y la oji perla tenía algo de miedo. 

— No te hare daño. — dijo su novio, y los dos se pusieron en posición. Ella sonrió y asintió.

_Comenzó a penetrarla despacio. Lento y suave. Pero ella ¡aun quería más!_

— ¡Fuerte! — gritó, estaba demasiado excitada porque sea así. __

_El siguió sus órdenes y comenzó a hacerlo fuerte. Ella gritaba su nombre. Ya casi estaban a punto de…_

— Vamos Hinata…un poco más…

— N…na… ¡Naruto! — gritó.

_Orgasmo._

Así estuvieron, hasta que llegaron a tres orgasmos. Se sentían completamente complacidos, llenos de placer en todo su cuerpo. Sus corazones latían a mil por segundo. Cayeron rendidos en la pequeña cama del Uzumaki abrazados. Él la beso en la frente. Miro por la ventana y noto que era de noche. El mejor día de su vida. La mejor tarde. Y la mejor noche.

Amaneció con Hinata, con aun un poco de sudor. Cuando veía su rostro, se le olvidaba hasta su propio nombre. Ella parecía tallada a mano. Era una muñeca.

Fue a darse una ducha, ella le dijo que esperaría a que el saliera para también ducharse. Bañados y completamente limpios los dos, se sentaron a desayunar. Con las mejillas algo sonrojadas ambos.

— Hinata… ¿no te arrepientes de nada, verdad? ¡No usamos protección! —

— ¡C-claro que no me arrepiento, Naruto-kun! Y sobre la protección no te preocupes, tomare la pastilla. —

— Pues mejor… ¿te digo algo? Realmente quería que ambos perdiéramos la virginidad mutuamente. —

— Y-yo igual, y gracias…—

— ¿Por qué? —

— P-por respetarme incluso cuando no te lo pedía, Naruto-kun. —

—sonrió— ¿Sabes, Hinata? Aunque tuviera que esperar toda mi vida porque fueras mía, lo hubiera hecho. —

— T-t-te amo. —

— Yo igual y un poco más. — le dio un corto beso en la nariz y se dispuso a seguir disfrutando del desayuno y conversando con la persona más importante en su vida. _**Hinata Hyüga.**_

**.**

.

.  
Ok, me siento una jodida pervertida.  
¿Reviews? :3.


End file.
